


Keep Me Safe, Keep Me Warm, Watertight

by Rickylee



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Anyone wanna join?, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Imma fight cates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickylee/pseuds/Rickylee
Summary: A fix it fic of sorts, mind you its from #1-#11 of the current 2018 run.





	Keep Me Safe, Keep Me Warm, Watertight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to expand on how Sleeper and Dylan escaped and all this bullshit from their POV, and i might actually do that, because I feel i rushed this fic a lot (there was a lot of :/ anger), but I'll wait a few chapters, see how C*ates continues this on the very small chance this run is redeemed.
> 
>  Aslo, it has come to my attention that the stoopit link isnt working? I tried to fix it, but if it still doesn't work, the title comes from Watertight by Zero She Flies
> 
> Song from the title even though it doesn't really fit the fic
> 
> OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK I've edited this thing like a billion times, and might do this a billion more bc I think there is still SO MUCH missing, BUT, for today's edit, I'm putting in a shout out to the tumblr artist (finally found them!) Tench! (fingers cross that link works) a few scenes in this little (maybe) oneshot was inspired (heavily) by their work! Go look for it! It's cute!

“Eddie? Come on, _please_ , you have to wake up!”

They’re the first words he hears. He thinks. Everything is so garbled and blurred and confusing and–

“This isn’t working–” Eddie hears but doesn’t hear what’s being said, it comes in bits and pieces. His body tells him he’s in incredible pain. He can’t feel it. His Other? _Where?_ There is only silence within him. “Are you sure Sleeper can reach them?” _Sleeper? Here? Why? That voice… familiar…._ He gets flashes of images and emotions, similar to how his Darling speaks to him, of black and red, of the need to protect… a spider?

Eddie tries to open his eyes, but it’s painful.

“Stop distracting me- us! He hasn’t had a conscious host in a long time, it’s distracting!” _I know that voice…_

_What happened?_

He can’t recall.

_Darling?_

_Love?_

There’s a stirring, familiar and comforting, a feeling of love, but it is not his Other.

“Father!” _Sleeps?_ “Father I found you!”

He sees – or feels, not sure which – their child. There’s a neon avocado green hand reached toward them.

“Don’t worry, my other parent is here too. We just need to wake you up first.” Sleeper sounds urgent, panicked. Not at all like him.

“What?” Was that him speaking?

“Yes!” It’s a voice he _knows_ he knows, it comes through Sleeper, a little faint, but there.

“You did it!” The other voice is far away, outside.

“Father _please_. Take my hand.” Sleeper trembles.

Eddie takes the hand, it’s small, child-like. That makes sense… Sleeper is barely a year old anyway…

The rush to consciousness it rushed and painful. He gasps and coughs and maybe cries a little. He can feel tension. Smell chemicals of some sort.

“Eddie?”

“Mr. Brock, Venom, sir?”

Two different voices, same concern.

Eddie manages to look toward the voices, what he sees confuses and alarms him. Its two boys, one in a black and red spider-suit, another in black and green sweater. Both can’t be above the age fifteen? Thirteen? The spider-suit kid has his mask off, showing concern. His stance is uncomfortable. The sweater kid is blond like him, has the same eyes and face (when he was younger) he looks about to cry.

“What… the hell?” Eddie can’t think straight, his head... _what, Love? Do you know…_ but he can’t feel anything from his Other. It’s there, swirling around him, familiar, safe, home. But his voice…

“Mr. Venom,” Eddie refocuses on the new Spiderman. “Listen, this is going to sound crazy, crazy, but do you remember helping me fight a dragon? A Klyntar dragon? Then you made me go away, and you disappeared? The Dragon thing too?”

“….Yes?” He remembers the feeling of intense _burning_ pain. Of fear and confusion. He sees black and red wings, _fire_. He feels his Other stir, almost as if he’s been chemically lobotomized… _No, not again!_ “Why can’t I hear my Other?” He sounds broken to his own ears.

“He’s brain dead.” Spiderman looks even more uncomfortable.

“Not brain dead!” The blond kid shouts, his ugly sweater swirls, like it’s alive. “Just… how did you put it?” There’s silence for a beat, “In, like a coma. But not like it because Symbiotes – sorry – Klyntar don’t have a sleep thing like us humans… Hibernation maybe?”

“But?” Eddie’s head hurts. Memories are coming back. Painfully and infrequent. “It was a god.”

“What?” The kids say together.

“What we fought, it was a Klyntar god, I don’t know, can’t remember.”

“Yeah that makes sense?” Spiderman rolls his eyes in that super hero way of ‘of fucking _course_ it was a god. _Nothing_ can be simple.’

“The Maker got a hold of you.”

“The _who_?”

“Evil Mr. Fantastic from like another universe? Timeline, I’m not exactly sure. He wanted the dragon’s codex or something, and since Venom killed it, The Maker went after you hoping to find it within you. But with your Other… in a coma and acting solely on instinct to protect you, he couldn’t pin you down.” Spiderman garbles his explanation, eerily similar to Peter Parker Spiderman.

“Until he did, but that was only because you were trying to protect _me_.” Finishes the blond kid.

Eddie can’t put a finger on who this kid is, but he vaguely remember some asshole in a ridiculous helmet saying something about his Darling shitting, out our mouth? Someone important is dead… there’s a feeling of fierce protection coming from the both of them toward the blond kid, but maybe it’s just because he’s playing host to Sleeper.

“Why is Sleeper on Earth? Why is our kid not in space?” Eddie asks because it’s the only question he thinks he can get a straight answer from.

“The Maker.” The blond kid answers. He goes quiet and his face does the thing Eddie’s own face does when he’s having a conversation with his Other. “He says… he says The Maker hired bounty hunters to track him down and bring him back to him. They used sonics to separate Sleeper from Tel-Kar? And brought him back because The Maker believed some codex might also be in him?”

“Then why are you playing host?” Eddie asks, because this makes no sense. Why would Sleeper have the codex when he left Earth long before shit hit the fan?

“Because… I, think, we think, I might be your brother, or son?”

Eddie back peddled and ran straight into a mental brick wall at three-hundred miles an hour. _Wut_. Then a stirring from his other, faint and almost unheard **_Our child Eddie._** It made his heart jump, but just like that the words fade and so does his Love.

“I-I mean, Carl, said… but he’s an ass, and. Well, Sleeper says that I’m like him? Wait no that’s not… hold on, explain that to me again.”

“Mr. Brock?” Spiderman touches his arm gently, undoing the heavy restraints he only just noticed he had, “Sorry, you where thrashing and screaming a lot, we had to…”

“It’s okay kid, I understand.” He doesn’t, but he keeps that to himself, he doesn’t understand anything at the moment. The only kids he’s ever had was the ones his Darling produced. He has no memory of Anne ever being pregnant, unless she hid that from him, which seemed likely. But then why was Dylan- _Dylan, why do I know his name?_ Anne would _never_ let Dylan go to his father’s care. She knew what a piece of shit he is…

Eddie sits up, it sends the world spinning.

“Okay, so from what Sleeper is saying, we think I might be your clone?” Dylan has an unstable smile, like he’s about to have a mental break down, and all Eddie can think of is, _same_ , and _how_ , and _why._

“What?” His mind reals, there’s a distinct **?** so far, far away in his mind.

“From what has been explained to me, Sleeper says my DNA is too similar to yours to have you as my brother? Like as in there’s no evidence of a mother… or Carl? There’s no outside DNA other than you.” Dylan shakes a little, poor kid, he’s too young to have his world shaken to the core.

Eddie flinches as he gets a flash of a bruised eye and broken arm. Shakes when a memory of a feeling of apathy toward the kid rises to the surface. There’s angered betrayal toward his Other suddenly, and he remembers. Remembers how his _Darling_ , his mind spits angrily, manipulated _everything_.

“My Other…. He lied? I-”

**No! Not true!**

**“** Father don’t listen to that fallacy!” Sleeper is in his head again. There’s a green and black tendril coming from Dylan’s sleeve that wraps tightly around his bicep.

Eddie takes a breath, everything hurts.

“Then why do I have these memories! They feel so real!”

“The Maker pumped both of you with so much chemicals and sedatives, to try to separate you two. But your bond is too strong, even with the Venom Symbiote silent. The only way to separate you is to make you make Venom leave.” The kid Spiderman explains. “From what I managed to steal from his files, _you_ were the only thing coming between The Maker and Venom’s codex, Venom spent all his instinct on protecting you from everything that the only way to get to you is to turn you two against each other.”

 **“ _They played on your fears. Fears of loneliness and abandonment_.”** Dylan’s face is Sleeper’s face. It’s slightly higher than Dylan’s, somehow gravely at the same time.

Eddie scrubs his face with his hands till the tears stop. “I’m so confused.” _And scared_.

“It’s okay. To be honest, we all are.” Spiderman pats his shoulder awkwardly in comfort. “Listen, I’ve got to get home before my dad finds out I’m missing and sends the whole police force looking for me. I’ll be back tomorrow, you two – four? – whatever, can stay here. It’s a safe house, no one will be looking for you here.” Spiderman shove his head back into his mask and starts to back away waving. “Dylan has my number, so don’t hesitate to call.”

Spiderman jumped out the window, like all spider-people seem to do because doors apparently aren’t a thing to them. Though Eddie can’t really throw stones in this glass house.

“You should rest.” Dylan says after a silence. “Sleeper – we did all we can for now. We’re hungry. Miles left some safe-house money, there’s a McDonalds down the street. We’ll be back.” Dylan starts to walk away.

“Wait!” Eddie calls after him, “I want a Big Mac, and – and stay _safe_.”

Dylan smiles, over taken my Sleeper, _they look so small and fragile_ , **“ _We will.”_**

There’s a million questions and strange not-real but so-very-real memories and emotions swirling. He can’t tell where they are coming from, only that they’re there and _terrible_. _How can I rest with this?_ Without his Love to help him sleep?

Someway somehow, he falls asleep, and is greeted by cancer.

His arms are bone thin again, his eyes bulge and cheeks non-existent. _This isn’t right..?_

**Not real Eddie! Don’t listen!**

_Darling?_

**Sorry Eddie, sorry Eddie, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…**

_Don’t go! Don’t leave me!_

**Never.**

But whatever strength his Darling had to manifest is gone. The emotion of <<Not alone>> <<Never alone>> calms Eddie enough that he sinks into the dark void.

But the void is waiting. A wrinkled old-before-time face laughs and breathes foul red mist. He feels his others teeth inside him, gnawing, eating away from the inside out.

“What are you doing?” he shouts.

“ **Hungry, you are food**.”

The old face laughs and he sees a child cower as he beats a trash can screaming something about killing you again.

He clenches his abdomen as something black and fluid spills out and turns into a strange tooth and red spiral face.

**Gods do not die Eddie.**

He wakes coughing fountains of blood, “Eddie! Oh god! Help! Someone help!”

The world tunnels and he falls into the dirty alley with his kid screaming for help.

There’s white, bright and unforgiving and it gives Eddie relief. He’s tired of the dark and gritty. The cleanliness of the infinite white is strangely calming.

“Eddie. Get off the floor.” Eddie swirls towards his sister Mary – _no, she not real. Venom made her up_.

**No!**

Mary smiles. Eddie feels his heart stutter. “You were real right? But you’re dead?” _Cancer?_

**I don’t know Eddie. I was not aware you had an uncle. We would never do this! We promise, Eddie!**

“I’m real.” Mary says.

“My bones hurt Mary.” His voice sounds small and pained. A lot like Dylan’s actually.

“Getting hit by a car will do that.” Mary shoves sweaty hair from his bandaged forehead.

“Dad?” Mary’s smile fades, “I-I knew it… He’s gunna be so mad–”

“Don’t think about that now, just focus on healing.”

“But, I hit that kid.” Eddie’s voice is back to his own.

**Sorry Eddie. Got confused. Not you, Flash. Memories…. Mixed.**

“Flash hit that kid?” Eddie feels nauseous, “Was _I_ the kid he hit?”

**No Eddie. My fault, mixing memories, so confused.**

_No of course not, I’m older than Flash._ “It’s okay Darling.” It’s not okay.

**Sleep Eddie. Feeling stronger. Would never change memories willingly. Never.**

“Okay. I know Love.” And he does, for real this time.

**

Consciousness comes to the smell of McDonalds and muffled conversation punctuated by rustle of paper bags. It makes Eddie’s mouth water.

**Food**

Eddie smiles. His Darling is weak and frail, but _there_. Real. Tangible. Coherent thoughts and emotions come and go, as if his Other is struggling to remain conscious. But it’s okay, they’re okay.

“Hey kiddo, what. What happened? I don’t know what memories are real.” Eddie sits up again, his eyes closed as he gently bumps his head against the headboard.

Dylan places a fat brown bag with the iconic golden double arches on his lap.

“After you came home, asking for answers, dad punched you and threw you out, your Symbiote kind of went nuts, and then you ran away. Dad – _Carl_ , beat me after that. Broke my arm and everything. Nothing new.” Dylan shrugs as if it was a normal thing. And Eddie remembers that is was. His father never touched Mary, always hit Eddie in places no one would see. Guess no longer being the big shot his father was, leaving visible bruises doesn’t really matter anymore.

“I ran away, tracked you down. We were headed to a motel when you suddenly started to freak out and went full Venom and started trashing an alley way. I managed to calm you down, somehow, and then you just started barfing all this blood. Itallhappenedsofast.” Dylan stumbles at the end. He sniffles, clearly he’s still freaked out.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that.” Eddie says sincerely. He’s taken out his Big Mac and shoveling as many fries in his mouth as he can fit. He’s _ravenous_.

“We met The Maker guy at the hospital, I don’t know how he knew we were there, but he took you away and took a blood sample from me.” He shrugged. A tendril with a mouth appeared and chomped on the burger Dylan was holding. “Hey! That’s _mine_ , I ordered you one!” Eddie feels warm at the sight, his other swirls happily near his heart.

“Then he was spouting something about having cancer in your everything, and some other medical stuff. Said Venom wouldn’t let him touch you. And then dad showed up with the police and tried to take me away, so I ran away again.” Dylan pauses to eat before Sleeper can devour anymore.

Eddie allows himself to relax, yes he remembers the alley now. He’s had a… PTSD related hallucination. It was Knull. He was back and after Dylan… and they tried to protect him? _Yes. Yes that felt real_. **Yes.**

Well, not real, but, yeah.

“Maker’s goons found me and dragged me back to him, only this time we went to this awesome secret underground science base in New York! I’ve never been here before! It was pretty cool. Yes I know they kidnapped us, but it was kind of cool!” Eddie looks over, Dylan was clearly not talking to him anymore. _New York again? Ooh, another Big Mac._

 _“_ Anyway, that’s where I met Sleeper! He was just this weird rotten avocado blob,” Eddie spies a wince, Sleeper must be yelling at him, “in a container Maker was holding. He grabbed my arm complaining about how much trouble this family is. And I was like, mood, but also super scared because I had no idea what was going on. (Still don’t). Next thing I know, I’m being shoved in a glass box and he’s walking away with Sleeper mumbling stuff.” Dylan shrugs, starting his next burger.

Eddie puts his second burger down, his Love has a question, “Is Flash really dead?”

“Who? Sorry, I don’t know who he is.” Dylan looks sad. Eddie sighs and returns to his food. That conversation with The Maker certainly felt real.

“I don’t want to alarm you, but Sleeper is kinda pissed at you.” Dylan is throwing wrappers in the empty bag.

“Why?” Eddie knows why.

“A dog? Really?”

 _Yeah, there it is_. “I-” he doesn’t have an answer. He wasn’t in his right mind. Still isn’t. Was he ever?

 ** _“If anything, my other parent is more like a cat.”_** Sleeper has manifest a head above Dylan’s shoulder, trying to sneak some of his fries.

Eddie can’t help but bark a laugh. It’s true. “I don’t know why. He just, manifested like that, and…” he let it happen.

“What happened? After you two were caught.” Eddie tries to deflect, he doesn’t really want to talk about _that_.

 ** _“I escaped. Easy. Even The Maker isn’t immune to my… persuasive techniques.”_** Sleeper says proudly and maybe a little arrogantly. A swirl of pride comes from his Other. _**“Hid in the vents.”**_ Sleeper manages to chomp some fries, Dylan frowns, annoyed but allows it. **_“Found why Dylan child was important, wanted to help protect my sibling, so bonded with him.”_**

“He came through the ceiling vent! You know how freaky it is to have this weird black goop drip through the grate! And then come flying at my face! My face Eddie!” Dylan… is very excitable.

**_“Baby.”_ **

“I am not! I was _scared_!” Dylan shouts, taking his fries from Sleeper.

“Then, we waited till someone brought me food, and Sleeper used his weird chemical thing to convince the guard to let us out.” Eddie finishes his second burger, he’s still hungry, so he sips on his chocolate milk shake. “And then Spiderman was there! Aw man it was so cool! I don’t really know why he was there. Something about The Maker being suspicious, anyway we told him what was going on, and he helped us free you!”

 ** _“You are very heavy.”_** Sleeper nods.

“Yeah.” Dylan gets quiet, and whispers the last of his tale. “You were yelling and thrashing, say awful things to Venom. And the Symbiote, he was going nuts, The Maker was laughing and seemed excited about something, urging you to separate. It took all Sleeper had to calm you both down. Miles- I mean Spiderman fought off everyone while we escaped.”

Eddie plays with the condensation of the shake. His hands are numb from the cold. <<Safe?>> a faraway thought travels by.

 _I don’t know Darling. I don’t know_.

 ** _“Parent took over and we ran. Spiderman helped us to this place, by then parent could not keep hold of you any longer. I rested some before I tried to wake you both.”_** Sleeper is just as quiet, he sounds so sad.

“How long?” Eddie’s voice cracks.

“A few days here. I’m not sure how long in the cool science lab. How long does it take to fly cross country?” Dylan answers. “Will, will you two be okay?”

Eddie breathes in deep, and exhales long and loud. “I don’t know.”

“Okay. I’m kinda tired, I’m gunna go to bed. Uh, the uh, remote for the TV is in the nightstand drawer and, and if you need anything, just wake me up and-”

“Kid.” Eddie interrupts. “Go to bed. Don’t worry about us. It’s not your job.” He smiles but knows it comes out strained and somewhat pained.

“O-okay.”

Dylan leaves and Eddie can breathe again. What the hell is going to do with him? He has Sleeper now, so they’ll be okay, as long as they’re together. But they’re his _kids_ , he can’t leave them alone. The new Spiderman is just a kid. He can’t rely on kids. It’s not fair to them.

The silence is deafening so he turns on the television and flips through them till he finds a show his Darling would like. He falls asleep to the sound of Ross getting owned my Chandler.

**

Morning brings the smell of eggs. The news station say it’s eight in the morning. It’s a Sunday, but he misses the actual date.

**Eddie.**

“Are you back, are you conscious?” Eddie gasps, hoping.

Nothing.

Eddie sags. Time, it will take time.

But do they have the time?

They never do. Something always comes up.

The world ending, a god, some asshole from his past. Maybe all three if they’re especially unlucky.

“Hey, I made some eggs if you’re hungry.” Dylan peeks in shy. His sweater wiggles and a tendril leaks out to wave.

“Starving.” Eddie smiles, he can feel his Darling echoing that hunger. He knows with his deep depression brooding he must be low on the chemicals his Other needs. He makes a plan to eat till he’s not hungry, exercise, and watch some feel good TV.

If he starts feeling good about himself and in general, his Other should be able to recover faster.

“Spiderman texted, he won’t be able to visit till later tonight, got some school stuff to finish.” Dylan hands him a plate piled high with scrambled eggs and some burnt toast.

“School is important.” Eddie nods, maybe not quite awake to the world yet.

Around noon Eddie gets nervous when Dylan decides they (him and Sleeper) can’t stay cooped up in the house and leaves for a walk, taking some safe house money with him.

So, to keep his mind from worrying (they’ll be safe. Sleeper is strong, Dylan is resourceful), he does a bunch of pushups and crunches. Lunges around the house, does some stretches. Finds a yoga video and tries that. (It didn’t end well, he feels the amusement coming off strong from his Other).

“Haha, very funny laugh it up.” He moans at the ceiling. His legs hurt in ways they shouldn’t hurt. _Why is yoga so hard?_ He keeps talking to his Other out loud, he finds that it seems to be helping. He’s written an article when he was just starting out in his journalism carrier that talking to patients in a coma can help. Giving them constant outside stimulus, like the TV or music, or the occasional conversation helps the brain keep active, or something. Most of the research was inconclusive and a lot of hearsay, and he wrote that a long time ago. But it makes sense, to him.

It’s almost nine pm when Dylan comes back, and Eddie can breathe again. _They’re safe_. **Safe. Home now**. He’s got both arms full of grocery bags.

 ** _“We could have just taken two trips.”_** Sleeper has several bags as well.

“Two trips are for the weak!” Dylan huffs as he sets his heavy bags down in the kitchen where Eddie is currently nursing a chocolate milk.

Sleeper seems to roll his bright red eyes before setting his own bags down and retreating back into the guise of an ugly sweater.

“How-” Eddie clears his throat, it’s been a long day of talking, “How was your walk?”

“Neat. I’ve never seen so many people before! Central Park is pretty cool, but I think the west coast has better.” Dylan starts to put things away. Eddie gets up to help, even though he only knows where half the stuff goes. “We snuck into the zoo. Sleeper liked the giraffes and the lizard exhibit. I thought the lions where awesome!”

Eddie smiles, this is what his life is supposed to be. Not running after his genocidal eldest, not fighting gods, not fighting his past as it keeps coming to bite him in the ass. **Want this too.**

There’s a knock on the door and they all tense. Eddie stalks over and looks into the peep hole, he sags in relief. It’s the new spider-kid, Miles?

He opens the door to a shy wave and smile. “I can’t stay long, curfew at eleven, but I just wanted to swing by and make sure you guys are alright.” He walks in bouncing, Eddie shuts the door. “Also have some new info from a few of my super buddies, apparently Maker has given up on you, or at least temporarily. Things are brewing, as usual.”

 **“ _What kind of things?”_** Sleeper has taken over Dylan in order to eat what looks like some Girl Scout cookies.

Miles sighs, tired. “The usual world ending stuff that we manage to stop or escape by the skin of our teeth. I don’t know the details, no one really does. Those who do have sealed lips. Everything’s been an absolute mess since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

It’s true, no one can deny that. One would think _some_ things would have calmed down by now.

“For now, you guys can stay here. It’s safe, as far as I know, and I’m the only one who know you’re here. Stay hidden. I don’t know if anyone is looking for you. Been hearing rumors of red worms in the sewers and old gods wanting revenge. Again, the usual.” Miles rubs the back of his head. “I still gotta patrol, stay safe guys.”

And Spiderman leaves.

Eddie hears Sleeper sigh, **_“Great, another cage.”_** Eddie can’t help but agree.

“Hey, don’t think about that.” He hugs them tightly, his Darling sends silky black tendrils to do the same.

 ** _“We should leave the planet. The Galaxy is vast, I know people, father we’re not safe here.”_ **Sleeper pleads.

 ** _“How, Sleeper? Do you have a spaceship?”_** It’s Dylan talking now, his arms thrown in the air. **_“And hiding out in space didn’t really work out well for you.”_**

 ** _“I was caught by surprise!”_** Sleeper shoots back.

There’s a snort, from who Eddie can’t tell. Probably Dylan.

_Is this how I look when I’m arguing with my other?_

**Yes.**

“Fighting will solve nothing. And what’s so wrong with living in this nice house being a family? Venom needs time to recover – we all do – so what’s wrong with a little R and R before the world ends?” Eddie’s putting on a brave face, but he wants this.

 _They_ want this. His Darling and himself.

They want to be a family. They had a chance with Sleeper, and Tel-Kar took that away, now they have a chance with Dylan _and_ Sleeper. At least for a little while. Before another asshole takes it away.

Dylan and Sleeper stop arguing. Sleeper concedes and retreats to an ugly sweater. Dylan nods.

“Can we still go out?”

“Of course, as long as you’re _careful_. Please.”

Dylan rushes to hug him, and what they say puts tears to his eyes, “Yes **_dad_**.”

They can be a family. For while at least.

**Yes Eddie. We take what we can get. For now.**

_Yes my Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Aye.... not bad for a first fic for this fandom aye??? also im kinda rusty, been a while since i've published.


End file.
